SasukeA Memory of Her
by cryingcharlotte
Summary: Sasuke, After a fight with Naruto returns to Konoha with a difficult but true loss. The person who helped him, waited for him, and understood him, can fade. What will happen? SasuxSaku


**Sasuke- A Memory of Her (the end) **

_(cont. Sai and Naruto found Sasuke with Sakura in the field…then Naruto charged at Sasuke and knocked out Sakura accidentally because of a punch.)_

"Sakura!"

Sakura lay helpless in the ground. Sai ran toward her, but the black-headed boy blocked his way.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his hair standing. Suddenly, electricity shot out of Sasuke's right hand, and pierced it to Sai's chest.

Sasuke smiled.

"Sai!" Naruto screamed, his teeth shaking. Sasuke dropped Sai's bleeding body.

"S-Sai…" Naruto said, tears dropping from his eyes.

"You're weak… Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "Weak people are useless in this hell world... useless…"

Naruto walked to Sai's body. He touched his heart. No heartbeat.

"Sai... don't go…"

Sasuke smiled again. "Useless… a ninja isn't supposed to show his tears… right Naruto?"

Naruto ignored him.

"Ninjas are meant to die… especially those who are emotional and weak…" shouted Sasuke.

"You're nuts… I think you are the one who's emotional… why won't you kill Sakura?"

Sasuke paused. "It's… none of your business…"

'Why? Why Sasuke?" Naruto said, standing up. "You just let her live, why not Sai?"

"SHUT UP!" He ran toward Naruto, the chidori charging. Naruto closed his eyes. "Go ahead…"

Sasuke ran and ran faster. "Die you …."

He hit him. He fell.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he didn't hit Naruto, but he hit w white-haired guy.

He stared up, he saw his sensei, bleeding badly.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke whispered.

"Yo." Kakashi said, trying hard to raise his hand.

"W-why?" Sasuke said.

"Well… those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than trash… right?" Kakashi said, spitting out blood.

Sasuke kneeled. "NOOO! This is not true… I'll kill everyone…"

Sasuke felt weak, he stumbled. "W-why…"

Naruto shouted "Sasuke!"

Sasuke laid next to Sakura. His violet chakra slowly disappearing.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, catching him when he fell.

----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I'm back…"

"Sasuke…"

He turned his head. He saw Naruto.

"You ba!"

"Sasuke!" shouted a women at the other side.

He saw Tsunade-sama. Looking mad.

Sasuke tried to stand. But he couldn't, there were ropes around him.

"No chance of escaping, we've got all your weapons… we've drained your chakra…"

Sasuke tried and tried, but he felt weak. He couldn't move so much.

After a few months…

Sasuke put flowers to the grave.

He felt the wind pass him. "I'm sorry… Kakashi-sensei…"

He felt his eyes burn.

"This hurts so much… I was the one who killed an innocent man, a hero, and a sensei to me…"

Sasuke tried not to blink. "Everything's over…"

He heard footsteps nearby.

She laid the flowers beside Sasuke's.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

She knelt in front of the grave and prayed.

"I should get going now…" Sasuke said, walking away.

"A ninja shouldn't walk away with tears…" the girl whispered, her voice shaking.

Sasuke stopped. "I don't have tears…"

"Look at me…" The girl said, standing up.

Sasuke turned his eyes full of tears.

Sakura walked toward him.

Sasuke didn't move.

"You didn't mean that didn't you?"

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Why?"

"He blocked… H-He was…"

"There? Of course he was there; he was there to save Naruto!"

Sasuke looked back.

"He's are sensei, remember? That's what would a sensei do! To save his student!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura…"

Sakura was breathing fast.

"Do you think that this would be a…"

"No!" Sakura said, "I don't… Kakashi-sensei did this to save Naruto, and to keep the team in touch…"

Sasuke was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I knew it… I am different…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said her breathing back to normal.

"I'm different..."

Sasuke walked away. Sakura raised her hand and "Sasuke, please wait…"

"Sakura, this ends-"

"No!"

Sasuke turned.

"You've always said that, I want you to be happy… I want you to…to be…"

"What?" Sasuke said.

"To be…"

"Sakura" Sasuke said, interrupting her, "Don't waste my time…"

With that he walked away.

Sakura just turned away.

The next morning Sasuke woke up late. He could hear the people around.

He went out and took a walk.

"Sakura… so annoying…" he thought.

After walking around three times, he saw a kid kneeling, his ankle with a wound.

Sasuke tried to ignore, but a beautiful woman with a cap, she knelt next to the boy and touched his wound.

Sasuke watched them.

Then the boy stood up and said, "Thank you!" and ran away.

The woman then stood up and walked away.

"Who was that?" Sasuke said.

After a month, Sasuke and Sakura had many missions together. Naruto was assigned to Kiba's team (because Tsunade was afraid of Sasuke fighting Naruto)

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to Sakura (they just arrived Konoha).

"What?"

"Wel.. you wanna eat-"

"Sakura, training is a must…" Sasuke said, emotionlessly.

Sakura nodded her face with sadness. "Right…"

Sasuke lay down to his bed (it was night), he thought of his family.

"Itachi… I will kill you…"

Someone knocked on the window.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Sasuke said, running to the window and opening it.

"Are you coming, or not?" He said, panting.

"Yes, I'm coming."

He ran to his bag, and swung it to his back. "Wait…"

"WHAT?" Orochimaru said, his patience almost gone.

"Nevermind…"

They both ran outward Konoha Village. Sasuke thought of Kakashi and his memories… He thought of Sakura… Naruto… Everyone in Konoha…

"Wait! You go ahead… I have something to do…"

Orochimaru sighed and ran off.

Sasuke walked to the Heroes Stone of Konoha. He scanned the names, he saw Kakashi's… Obito's… Hayate's… and…

"No…"

He saw the name of Sakura's mother.

He blinked, and stepped backward.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

He turned. He saw Sakura, who was wearing a black jacket.

"My mom… she's over there…"

Sasuke didn't move. He was still looking emotionless.

Sakura put some flowers by the stone, and stood up.

"Poison affects your whole body so fast right?"

Sasuke blinked. "I have to go now…"

He walked slowly pass Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke stopped.

"This is the end, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I feel… I feel really happy, when I'm with you… I don't know why… but I do…" whispered Sakura.

Sasuke didn't move, or answer.

"Please… don't go."

"No… Sakura… accept the fact that I'm different; accept the fact that I'm no longer a Konoha shinobi… we travel in different paths…"

Sakura bowed her head down.

"Sasuke… I know that… so what? Why can't you love me?"

Sasuke blinked and turned slowly.

"It's because, you're annoying."

Sakura bowed more. Tears fell (again) from her eyes.

"I have no one to love anymore… my heart is cold… I can't be the same anymore… my mission is to search for power, to seek POWER…"

"Sasuke," Sakura said, shaking and crying. "Y-you don't need power to avenge your family… Y-you need your heart..."

Sasuke looked at her impassively. It started to rain.

"Y-you have m-me… N-Naruto… and the others… to love you… but, please stay, cause if you don't-"

"What? What will happen?"

"Everything will… fade… and you'll regret more… a-all of t-this will turn around, and you'll s-start from the beginning…" Sakura said, now sitting down.

"No Sakura, it will help me forget all of this…"

"No… no matter how hard you try to forget, you won't forget…" whimpered Sakura.

"I understand you… loosing a mom, a dad… and all of your clan… that hurts so m-much…" said a badly breathing Sakura.

Sasuke remained expressionless.

"My mom, dad… all of them… they've disappeared… and I gathered the strength to stand up and l-look up… to not give up… to stay the same…"

Sasuke turned away.

"Now, I think all of me will fade… I can't loose another person… the person I loved… the person I waited for all this time… you…"

Sasuke walked.

"I'm too weak… I'm sorry for annoying you so much… I'm sorry for insulting you… I'm sorry for changing you…"

Sasuke stopped. "Changing me?"

He walked to Sakura. "What do you mean?"

Sakura stayed in the ground, still crying.

"Sasuke, I love you…"

Sasuke's eyes changed.

"I love you… I'll always wait for you…"

Sasuke turned away. "Bye… Sakura…"

He paced away. Leaving a crying Sakura.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----SKIP----

After a year.

Sasuke thought of Sakura's words. "Why am I thinking about that annoying girl…?"

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

He stood up.

"Orochimaru-sensei… I want to go now…"

Orochimaru stood up. "What? Where?"

"Konoha…"

"I thought you wanted power, Sasuke… I thought you wanted revenge… I thought you were an avenger…?"

"I am… What's that got to do with going to Konoha…?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke… You're thinking about that girl…"

"No."

"Yes you are… I can see it in your eyes…"

"Shut up!" He said gripping Orochimaru by the collar.

"I said I wanted to go…"

Orochimaru smiled. "I made you Sasuke… I made you…"

"No... I trained by myself…"

Sasuke dropped Orochimaru.

"Bye…"

Orochimaru didn't stop him. No use… soon you'll be my container… He thought.

Sasuke walked and walked, until he reached Konoha. He wore a black coat with the hood up, (so no one would notice him)

He walked in, and punched the guards out.

He walked and walked. He passed through people. He walked, to Sakura's house.

It was empty.

Sasuke blinked and went to Ino's house.

He saw her sitting by the counter. He walked in.

"What can I do for- ahh!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke just pulled out the hood. "Ino … where's Sakura?"

Ino stood up. "Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

"You're too late…"

Sasuke blinked and smiled.

"Too late for who?"

"Her..."

"Where is she?"

"SHE WAITED FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME SASUKE! ALL THIS TIME!"

Sasuke didn't understand.

"SHE DID EVERYTHING! SHE CRIED, SHE BLED, SHE LAUGHED, AND SHE SMILED FOR YOU!"

Sasuke blinked.

"She left Sasuke… she LEFT!"

Sasuke's evil eyes changed.

"SHE LEFT! The poison was spreading to fast… she couldn't stop it, no one could… she was smiling; smiling at your picture… she looked weak! No one noticed, she didn't tell us. It started when she was 15! She did everything, and in the end you do this to her!"

Sasuke showed no expression.

"Why aren't you sad? You didn't know what she felt. When you were gone, she tried her best to create a healing jutsu (means technique in Japanese) to heal that seal on you! She did this for you! She did this for her friend…"

Ino panted, tears were now dropping from her angry face.

"Sasuke… you're too late…"

Sasuke simply walked away.

He walked his hood down.

Sakura…

"It's Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Look it's him…"

"Ignore him…"

Sasuke heard the people around him say, but he didn't care.

He walked, and walked, and walked… until he reached the mountain of the 5 hokages.

He felt the wind.

"Sakura… you're hurting me…"

It blew harder.

"I was blind… it's too late… I couldn't see you smile... I couldn't say that I… "

The wind stopped.

"Need you…"

Sasuke sat down. "Well I guess this is it… nothing hurts anymore…"

He felt his eyes burn. "Naruto… it's your fault…"

He didn't wipe them. "So that was your idea of a goodbye…"

**FLASHBACK TO MOMENT WHERE SAKURA WAS CRYING NEAR THE HEROES STONE**

"Annoying…" Sasuke said, tears falling from his eyes.

"I just want to tell you, during that time (He remembers the time where Sakura said

'Everything will fade…….)"

"I cried as well… in the rain so that you won't notice me crying because I was hurt as well… knowing that I hurt you that much…"

Sasuke stood up. _That's why she said she's sorry for changing me… she already knew this would happen… _

"You did change me… thank you, Sakura..."

With that he walked away…

"You were right…" Sasuke whispered, letting his tears drop.

End.


End file.
